


So Wonderfully Good Inside

by kennagirl



Series: The Opposite of What We Planned [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 2013: A night in getting drunk with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wonderfully Good Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Kurtbastian Week, kinks (or kittens, but I guess you can tell which one I picked).

Sebastian wasn’t sure how it happened.  First was the question of how he ended up being friends with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana.  Then was why he agreed to go to that shitty NYADA house party Rachel found out about.  Why he offered his apartment for drinking when they found out how shitty the party was.  Why he busted out the strong stuff.  Why they started playing a four-person game of truth or dare like they were at a middle school sleepover.  How he wound up sharing his bed with Kurt.

How they ended up spooning with his hard-on ground against Kurt’s ass, and said ass pushing back.

_“Truth.”_

_Sebastian grinned wickedly.  “What’s your biggest kink?”_

_Rachel fidgeted.  “Well, Finn and I never really—”_

_“He didn’t ask what you and Finnocence got up to,” Santana interrupted.  “What’s the thing that turns you on the most?”_

_Taking a sip from her cup, Rachel snuggled back into Kurt’s side.  “I— I would like to be—”  She tried to bury her face in his vest and mumble, but Kurt poked her until she faced the room and said, “I want to be spanked.”_

_There was silence for a moment before Kurt said, “Use my good moisturizer for your legs because you ran out of shaving cream again and I can take care of that.”_

_Rachel pouted while Sebastian and Santana snickered.  “Fine.  Kurt, truth or dare?”_

_“Truth.”_

_“What’s **your**  biggest kink?”_

_Kurt looked upward, thinking face on.  “I want to be tied to the bed.  Teased.  With vibrators.  Kept on the edge for hours.  Coming until I can’t stand it anymore.”_

_“She said one, not a list of random kinks,” Santana said, mixing a new drink for herself._

_“If I have my way, that is happening to all at once,” Kurt sniffed.  “But if you insist, I’ll just take the bondage.”  He took a sip from his plastic cup.  “Now Satan, truth or dare?”_

Four hours and a bottle of Everclear 190 later, Sebastian was mouthing at Kurt’s neck while Kurt panted into the pillow.

“Feel how much you turned me on?” he asked, pushing his hips toward Kurt again.  “Feel that?”  Kurt nodded.  “Been halfway there since you started talking about all the things you want done to you.”  He reached a hand around and started tracing along the line of Kurt’s waistband.  Kurt whined and Sebastian hoped that Santana and Rachel weren’t waking up in the living room anytime soon.  “Can I?”

Kurt’s answer was to grab Sebastian’s hand and slide it in himself.

They both groaned at the contact, Sebastian thrusting once more.  “God, you’d look beautiful like that,” he said as he started stroking.  “Hands tied to the headboard, legs spread wide to take whatever you can get.  I’d tie you up with those old Dalton ties.  Might as well get one more use out of them.”  Kurt laughed, a sound that was choked off when Sebastian tightened his grip.  “And when I know that you can’t move, I’d sink my mouth down on your cock.  Feel so good in my hand, but it’d be be even better in my mouth.  Then, right when you think you’re gonna come, I’ll back off and leave you begging.”  He did just that, switching to a light tracing of fingers along his length.  Kurt whimpered and pushed forward, searching for more.

“Please.  Yes, that, please.”

“You like that, huh?” Sebastian asked, wrapping his fingers around the hard cock once again.  “How about then I start to lick your hole?  Get you nice and wet for my fingers.  Get you all relaxed so I can slip one inside, stretch you out little by little.  Two fingers, three.  You’d take them so nice, wouldn’t you?  Just dying to be filled.  You keep pushing back like you could take my cock right through your shorts.”  He wished it were possible, if only to relieve some of the aching pressure.  “But not right now.  Right now, I’m just gonna keep stroking your cock and telling you about how I’d make your little fantasy come true.  How I’d get a nice vibrator, long and thick, and ease it into you slowly once I got you wide open.  Once I got it in, I’d turn it on just the lowest notch.  And I’d fuck you with it, turning it up a little at a time and riding it right on that little sweet spot.  Get you right on the edge, and then turn it off.  Let you come down until you start bitching at me, and then,” Sebastian leaned up and nibbled at Kurt’s ear, whispering, “I’ll turn it all the way back on to shut you up.”

He twisted on the upstroke and pulled tight on the way down, repeating the rhythm.  “Back and forth, off and on, until you’re so strung out you can’t think about anything other than me and how much you want to come.  That’s when I’ll let you.  Bury that toy deep inside you all the way on, me jerking your cock as you twitch and moan underneath me.”  He ran his thumb over the tip.  “Come for me, Kurt.”

Kurt screamed into the pillow, come flowing over Sebastian’s fist.  Sebastian kept stroking as he rutted against Kurt’s ass, hips twisting to find just the right friction on his own cock.  A few more thrusts, and he had to bite into Kurt’s shoulder to keep his groan to a reasonable decibel level as he pulsed in his boxers.

They lay there unmoving.  Breathing deep and Sebastian’s hand still resting in Kurt’s underwear.

“This is gonna be awkward in the morning, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked.

“Not if you make me a good breakfast to counter my hangover.”


End file.
